Dylan
Description Dylan is 23 year old man currently living in Grayditch. He is around 5” 10’ with long, unkempt, brown hair. Little of his skin is actually visible beneath the layers of dirt caked on it, underneath the dirt his skin is a light tan earned during his time traversing the wastes. He is on the slight side and has less visible muscle than most, rather than relying on the strength of his body he does his best to use his ability with his hands and his weapons to defend himself. Weapons and Armor Dylans primary weapon is a modified hunting rifle, on the outside it appears to be a very well maintained hunting rifle however, on the inside it is a hybrid made from many other weapon parts. The only visible change to the structure is the addition of a sniper rifle scope that he found still attached to an irrepairable sniper. His secondary is a well maintained 10mm Pistol whilst it is technically his secondary weapon he uses it when using a rifle would be inappropriate so it gets almost as much use as his primary weapon. His only clothes are a set of leather armour he’s owned for a long time but whilst worn and faded it still holds up well, the leather has faded to a slight grey at the knees and elbows. Personality He had always been slightly obsessive about his work. Pre-war tech has always been a fascination for him and wherever he goes he tries to build up a small collection interesting items and weapons. If anyone interrupts his tinkering unexpectedly he can react a little overdramatically, he once shot someone in the leg for disturbing him while he was trying to repair a plasma rifle. Once you get past the obsessiveness and separate him from his collection he becomes instantly more relaxed and comfortable around those he knows. Occupation Dylan would consider himself to be a collector and improver of pre-war tech however, most see him as a glorified repairman. Ultimately he performs the same job as the Brotherhood Scribes or even the Enclave Scientists. History His birth was something of a mystery to those who were there when it happened. His mother stumbled out of the wastes on the edge of the death heading in the direction of Rivet City, she was picked up by one of the Merchant Caravans and brought into the city. She was instantly taken to the medical bay where she gave birth to Dylan, she only stayed around long enough to name him. After making sure he was safe his mother departed Rivet City never to be seen again, Dylan has always hoped she’s out there somewhere. He grew up in wonder of the scientists working in the labs there. This fascination drove him to search for somewhere safe for him to work on his own projects. At the tender age of 15 he started this search. All the places he found in the main part of the ship turned out to be unsatisfactory in some way. Eventually his search drove him to break into the other half of the ship, he picked the lock and entered the sunken bow. He evaded the traps set up inside and the Mirelurks. It was now that he met Pinkerton, the man who taught him as much as he could about pre-war tech. For some reason the old man had taken a shine to the adventurous young lad and encouraged him to tinker as much as possible. At the age of 18 after three years of studying under Pinkerton Dylan left the safety of Rivet City to make his own way in the world and search out Pre-War tech in much the same way the Brotherhood of Steel does. His search was often dangerous and he soon learnt to use and modify weapons to better defend himself. He spent four years searching the wastes for scraps of any tech he could find. He doesn’t optionally talk about the things he saw in the wastes and will often fall silent about his time spent in the wastes. Eventually decided that he needed to settle down and find a lab to work in. He turned up in Big Town with a pack full of weapons a pre-war tech, considering what he could offer the inhabitants let him in instantly. They allowed him to work in one of their empty buildings provided he repaired their weapons for them and helped them defend themselves. He left the town after a slight incident involving an interruption and an unfortunate shooting. In his hurry he forgot his collection of tech. He has since been roving the wastes hoping to restore his collections and find somewhere to resume his studying.